When it's time
by BrittyZombie
Summary: After Kurt comes back to McKinley, he feels like he's lost in a dream. Kurtofsky and a mentioning of Merzimio  Mercedes and Azimio.  Previously titled "Covered In Ash
1. I fell in love at the rock show

So this was orginally meant as a one shot, so this first chapter is a lot different than the rest of it, it just sort of sets it up.

* * *

Kurt decided he wanted Blaine to come out of his pod person shell that Dalton drilled into him. So one spring weekend, they went to a rock show. Now this was not Kurt's normal haunt, or his idea of music. But he wanted to let loose and as Mercedes had said, "To just dance." So that's what Kurt did.

That is until he recognized the lead singer.

The man he recognized to be Dave Karofsky.

Dave commanded the stage, his vocals aggressive and his presence more than the mundane he put off in school. He wore a fitted tee-shirt, definitely not what Kurt was used to seeing, and he was unable to tell if it was a shade of purple or blue in the club's light. Kurt understood the passion Dave radiated, but, naturally, Kurt didn't know the song he was singing, nor did Blaine seem to notice it was Dave.

But that doesn't mean Dave didn't.

The second time Kurt saw Dave in 6 months was just in a passing. Kurt had just transferred back to school, and there were whispers of Dave's sexuality already invading the school. Dave's normal goonie, Azimio, was replaced this time by a girl that Kurt actually recognized as the guitarist from the rock show. She had golden brown eyes and her short hair was straightened to the point of almost no repair, and chunks of her dark hair were dyed bright colors. (Kurt silently reminded himself to pull her aside to talk about a proper deep conditioning regime.)

But Dave and the un-named girl just walked back, her head high and his was focused on the tiling of the school's floor. Kurt turned to Mercedes, a silent question to her in his eyes, but she just shrugged and mentioned that she was pretty sure the girls name was Emily and that she was either Dave's sister.

The first time Kurt talked to Emily he could already tell that she was just as dominate as her brother. She spoke venomously to Mercedes, but sweetly to Kurt, which he found odd and a bit disconcerting. Emily was sans Dave, and she had a bruise and some cuts on her face. Mercedes had assumed that Emily and Dave fought, she nearly yelled this out in the hall, and in a flash, Emily was in Mercedes face. It seemed to be a Karofsky trait to suddenly appear.

"I'll have you know, "She said, bitterly, "I was. But not against my brother .With my brother. Some fools jumped him."

Mercedes stepped back, and Kurt's knuckles went white from holding on to his strap of his messenger bag. "Oh my god! Is he okay?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't even try. You're only saying that because you think it's appropriate to have such a reaction. When my brother came out to school, who was the first to throw a slushie?" She let out a sharp breathe. "Don't even mentally compare Dave to Kurt. Kurt has all the support in the world from his friends and family. You know what Dave has? Me. Me and our parents. You don't care." She shook her head, a look of contempt on her face and walked away.

Kurt just looked at Mercedes, and he looked shocked. Mercedes slushied Dave? Mercedes muttered something that Kurt didn't hear and she walked away.

The second time Kurt spoke to Emily (And the third time he saw Dave), he found himself in the hospital. Emily looked so small in the hospital chairs, and her eyes were intent on Dave, and flickered to Kurt when he walked in. He was covered in a mix of wrappings and tubes. Kurt noted how he looked so small and frail.

"You can sit down, you know."

Kurt smiled, and sat in the chair next to her, his book bag between the two. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "It surprised me as much as you did. After I found out."

"Found out he was… gay?"

"No. That doesn't bother me."

"Then what?"

"When I found out the whole glee club slushied him in… I wanna say revenge for making you feel like you had to go." She bit her lip and took a second, "I think the only one who felt even a little bit bad was Artie," She smiled sadly, "I think that was because Dave knelt down and took it like a man when Artie went to slushie him." Kurt composure faltered a moment, and he looked at her. Emily was intent on counting the brown specks on the floor by her feet.

"He cried that day."

Kurt's hand covered his mouth.

"He cried for hours. And I'm sure he threaten to kick my ass, but not deny it that I told you. But after.. After everyone was done he went straight home. Showered, and cried. Didn't leave his room. But when he did," She sighed, "It was like he was a different Dave. Y'know?" Kurt just nodded and rubbed her back, she retracted slightly from the touch and Kurt backed away.

"Sorry," she ran a hand through her hair and her eyes, Kurt noticed that they looked more like tarnished gold than anything, twinkled then dimmed, "I get weird when people touch me. My family isn't really touchy feely."

"I know how that is. My dad tries, and I'm thankful for that," Emily nodded in agreement

The first time Kurt spoke to Dave wasn't much for conversation. It was an awkward, "thanks for defending me to your club" statement from Dave after gym class one day. Dave had heard that weeks ago, when he was still in the hospital, that Kurt had tore apart the glee club for their actions. "It was uncalled for and no one deserves that." Kurt said softly, noting the bruises on Dave's face were fading, and that Dave's reaction smile was surprisingly sweet.


	2. Nothing wrong the peppers on ice

**SO this was a one shot, but I guess something triggered in my head and now it's more. I dunno how much I'll update, or how long I'll go. So bear with me. :]**

* * *

Emily slumped against her locker, "Fuck meeeeee," she groaned. Her locker mate, who's name Emily didn't know, but we would recognize as one Suzie Pepper, turned to her, and spoke,, fearfully. 'Um. You need something?" Today, Suzie had looked like she raided Rachel's closet, except her sweater didn't have silly animals on it, but a pepper. Wearing a sombrero.

"How quaint," Emily sneered .Today was just not her day. Dave went to the rink early this morning, he had just gotten the go-ahead from his doctor to finally get back to practice and now he was doing it twice a day, so Emily went to school alone. Which she hated, because she knew, as a member of the Karofsky family, that people were wary of her. Yeah, sure, she was snippy and sarcastic and sort of, well let's not lie, really mean. Emily knew why Suzie was so skittish, she was stuck next to not only Emily, but Dave too. She was always good with her timing, and getting there when no one was there. Emily internally laughed, remembering when Suzie lucked out and had both of them there at the same time.

Suzie bristled, ready for an attack on anything related but Emily just sighed, "No. It's fine. I just forgot my stupid report at home, but I'll just run there during lunch. I'm lucky that I have AP English after lunch. She smiled, and Suzie didn't know if the smile was maliciously, or just Emily didn't know how to smile.

* * *

Dave groaned and stretched, his joints popping and a few members of the hockey team looked at him, "Dude that's sick!" Dave just shrugged, he couldn't help his body. He couldn't help the random boners he'd get, he couldn't help the gunk that comes out of his nose when he's sick and he sure as hell couldn't help the noises his shoulders and knees made.

When Dave walked out of the locker room, he saw the little brillo-haired bastard that outed him on his gossip blog. Sure, Dave will say that he came out willingly, like a man, but truth be told Jacob , with his "master of the ninja-jew ways" (as he described it) had somehow found out. Which, surprised Dave less than it should because at that point, he had already told half a dozen people. He didn't know who told, but, to be frank, he didn't care. The hard part was over and he didn't have to do it himself.

After everyone knew from Jacob, Dave came out in his own sense. Some members of the hockey team confronted him shortly after, and he defended himself. "Yea. I'm gay. Big flipping deal. I like dick. Woo-fucking-rah." But, as a big surprise to Dave, the team's expressions just softened and Dave was welcomed with half a dozen hearty hand slaps to his back.

"We're proud of you for admitting that."

Dave took a step back, his brow furrowed, speechless. "Wh… I…" he crossed his arms over his chest, and took a moment to regain his train of thought. "You're fucking okay with that?"

"Yeah, you fucknaut. Of course we are. You're Dave. We still need you to kick ass on the rink. So don't forget to pick your jaw up off the floor. You don't know when it's been mopped last." The kid, Simon, put his fist up, to what Dave assumed to be a bro-fist, and smirked. Dave just playfully scoffed, "Whatever bro." and returned the fist pound.

Returning from his random memory daze, he shook his head to scatter the thoughts, and shifted his backpack. Walking down the halls before school even started, he got a few nods in his direction. The more he felt accepted, the less he felt like tossing some slushies. Of course, now Dave just saved this for special occasions. Like when he dragged Jacob to the middle of the gym and slushied him in front of the hockey team. (They joined in, and Dave felt a twinge of regret, his mind having wandered off to how he felt when the glee club did the same.) Of course, the team wanted to have people in the gym, but Dave had told him that Jacobs' personal shame (even if it only lasts for a day) will be enough.

Dave watched Suzie as she walked away from her locker, clearly terrified. He smirked seeing his sister at her locker, her head tilted, in the confused puppy sort of way "Sup, sis?" he said, fumbling with his combination lock.

"You complete asshole!" Dave took a second, "Um. I mean. You jerk?…"

"Why am I?" He smirked, his locker opening and a stack of books fell to the floor. Dave silently chided himself, reminding to take some time to clean his locker.

"You practiced this morning. And you know I can't remember fuckall for like, three hours in the morning and-"

"Lemme guess. You forgot your report." he smirked.

"Uh haha. Dur. Dumbass." she made a face, clearly annoyed, and slammed her locker. "I stuck it on the fridge and everything… Why the fuck are you still smirking at me?"

"Cool your jets. I have this covered," Dave said as he pulled out his sisters report out of a folder in his bag.

Emily sighed, clearly exaggerating her thankfulness. Dave always remembers when she forgets.

* * *

The rest of the day went by boringly mundane. Dave was lectured in Math, because he just didn't care about the assignment, so he didn't do it. It's not that he didn't understand it, Dave is smarter than he puts off, he just spent all his extra time practicing. He had a game, didn't the old bag understand that?

But after school, that's when the shit hit the fan. Coach told Dave to skip out on practice, basically forced him to leave. "Kid take a day off." Dave fought back, saying his last few weeks were his vacation, but the older man wasn't having it and just pointed to the door and turned around. Dave hadn't even made it to the rink, nor had he left the main building. He found his way back to his locker, and stared. He had to wait for Emily, he promised his mom that he would take her home today. And today was the day that she decided she wanted to stay after school, to do her home work at school, because apparently it's too loud at home. Dave can't control the fact that the three family cats just so happened to be going through heat at the same time. (He swears females plan these things…)

He decided this was the perfect time to take everything out of his locker, and give it a clean. He took a few steps down the hall, and pulled the trash can that was next to the water fountains close. It took some time, but he was able to sort out his locker and find out what the mystery smell was. (He found a half eaten orange… yeah…)

He kept silent as the glee club exited practice, just focusing on a Gatorade stained notebook. He made eye contact with Kurt, if only for a second in time, before he gave up, tossing the notebook in the trash. Who cared about government anyways? If the notebook was that stained and all the pages stuck together, clearly he wasn't going to use it any time soon. He continued to ignore the rest of the club, they ignored him. Dave didn't care. He had a freshly cleaned locker and a sister who was finally done with wasting time.

Dave walked carefully, it was always around this time that the parking lot was full of ice, and he was right. He watched as a few students' legs buckled and collapsed. Emily didn't mind, she bolted for his truck, sliding on the ice without a care.

He noted that Kurt stood just outside the steps, eyeing up the pavement that was clearly covered with ice. For a second, Dave thought about offering him help. But he knew that he would just reject it and stick his nose in the air. Before Dave himself could even think about walking, he heard a groan as Kurt met ice. Dave rolled his eyes and walked over to Kurt, "You okay there, Fancy?" Dave unconsciously shifted his book bag.

Kurt took a second, "I'm fine." and another second. "or not.." he said, realizing his ankle was unable to hold his weight.

"You need help?" Dave's stance shifted, he felt awkward, but the only people left were on the other side of the lot,

"No. I'm fine. I'll call my stepbr-... Finn and get him back here, or my da-"

"Don't waste my time, Fancy. I offered help." Dave ran his tongue over his lip, and Kurt sighed, resigned, and nodded. "Here take my bag."

"Wh-"

"Don't question me. Just take it. Now hop on my back."

"What? I refuse."

Dave shook his head, "Piggy back or I can carry you like the little princess bitch you are. Your choice." Kurt stiffened at the remark, "I am offering, Hummel. Take it, or I'll leave you here." Kurt sighed and motioned for Dave to bend down. He strapped Dave's bag on to his back, and scrambled onto Dave's back. "I won't fall, you can trust me. My family jokes about us having two talents. Suddenly appearing," Kurt laughed in agreement, "And our ability to not fall on ice. I can feel how hard you're holding on and it sort of hurts." he shifted, wrapping his hands and arms around Kurt's thighs. "Can you drive?"

"I would assume so, it's my left ankle. But I think getting in and out might be some trouble…" He bit his lip.

"I.. guess.. My sister can take my truck and I can drive you … Or the other way around. I definitely won't come inside, I'm pretty sure your dad owns guns." he snorted, "and he's already pinned me against the wall."

"I guess I trust you. That's my car. " Dave opened the passenger door, and knelt down, helping Kurt to shimmy his way inside. "Here. My keys."

"Surprisingly plain, I see."

Kurt frowned, "I mean. It's just your keys. " Dave quickly texted his sister the location of his second set of keys in his truck, "I have like, fuck, I dunno. Key chains, and a rabbits foot that my grandma gave me… I dunno dude. I thought you'd have something, that's all. Don't get all defensive, man."

"Me? Defensive? You defended yourself first."

"Fuck, dude. If I wanted to get torn a new asshole, I'd have fought my coach about hockey practice. I'm sorry, Okay. I wasn't defending myself. I was fuck.. What's the word… Elaborating."

Kurt pursed his lips and shrugged, "Fine. Fine. Take a left."

"Don't worry, I pass your house every day. And before you say something, it's not because I'm some creepy bastard, because I'm not, it's because I live like 4 blocks away from you. I'm going to drop you off, then walk home."

"Walk home? Are you crazy? Neanderthal, It's cold."

Dave raised a brow, "Yeah, it's cold. So? I'm a big boy. I have my own personal jacket made out of my own fat."

'I'm so-"

"Don't. It's not a big deal," Dave muttered passively as he turned into Kurt's driveway.

"Obviously it is."

"No. drop it. Can you walk to the front door?"

"Yeah I think I can…"

"Good." Dave said, grabbing his bag, and shutting the door. "Get one of those icy-hot wrap sort of deal. I use them all the time after a really tough practice. I'm sure you only sprained it. I'll see you tomorrow." And before Kurt could process it, Dave had already disappeared and he grabbed his bag, locked his car, and hobbled inside, confused.


	3. He'll be dreaming of chili

**It's like... a lot shorter than I wanted to do. But I dunno. It's like 1000 words less than I wanted. But that just means next chapter, which who knows when that will be since i work this weekend and have CRAP to do, will be longer.**

**I just wanted to thank the Jacob that's in my RP group, idk their tag or whatever, but he said the line jacob opens with and I asked to steal it and he said yeah since he'll probably never be able to say it since our rp is canon and... well. yeah.**

**Enjoy and pleasant reviews! Which I adore. hinthint**

* * *

"Mother of God and all things deemed holy," Emily's eyes went wide and a look of disgust blanketed her face. "Are you fucking shitting me? What the fuck is this?"

Suzie turned to face the girl who was.. Well almost yelling at her. "I… what?"

"Are you and Rachel fucking trading clothes? I mean, really? Have you been separated at birth?" Emily took a step back and stifled a laugh, "Hold on I just had the image of you and Berry doing the creepy twin thing from The Shining… Oh god make it stohahahahahop" Emily found herself on the floor, clutching her side in her fit of laughter.

"I uh, okay," Suzie went to turn and found a hand on her ankle and a recovering Emily.

"Bitch, I am still talking to you." Suzie turned white, "I mean. Hold your horses. And help me up." Suzie took a look around, and quickly helped the fallen girl to her feet, "Thanks. Now. Really. Girl. Come on. I know you were out of school for like a year and now you're behind, but really. Really."

"Um…"

"Has everyone just given up on you? Have you given up on how you look?"

"I like my clothes!"

"And Berry likes hers and look where that got her. Azimio ripped a bell of her sweater and she cried all through history yesterday. But seriously. I know I look like some lost punk, but really. If you want to wear sweaters, go to Old Navy, not the children's section at that sketchy as all hell store downtown." Emily yanked a felt ball off the girls sweater, "I'm serious. Pretty sure they sell crack in that store."

"Hello loooseerrrsss." Suzie whimpered. She felt a slushy coming on, but seconds went by and she bolted, not staying around to see if it was belated.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Daveyboo."

"Don't call me that, Em.

"Finish your sentence.."

"I said 'EM' not 'UM', you dumbass. I'll see you at lunch. Later, sis."

"Whatever, freak." She smiled and they both walked off. One who doesn't have a sibling, would just take this as… well a form of abuse and domination. But Emily and Dave knew each other better. It was just their twisted form of affection. When they were younger, it was mud pies and worms in their underwear, but the older the got the more they just called each other names. Dave never really saw his sister as a girl, she was just Emily. Somehow one of the 'bros'. She was always tough, but her bark was worse than her bite. Like one of those little Pomeranians. They bark and bark and bark, and it's high pitched and it just hurts your ears and you just want to punt it outside the window. But rarely does she draw blood. But we're not mentioning about that time on the playground with Azimio, well at that time Azimio was Azzy Adams and he was just an innocent little boy. Like Emily cared though. He made fun of her shoes, they lit up! They were awesome! What did he know? So… well let's just say one day her shoe met his face and it may or may not have had a rock and Azimio had to go to the dentist. Sure, Emily had gotten a lecture, but that didn't stop Dave from thinking it was the coolest thing since he found out oreos were also double stuffed.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU SAY TO PEOPLE WHO SUGGEST YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS LIKE A BAD QUEER AS FOLK SUBPLOT?" Dave's face was met with a microphone, and he barely was able to react and dodge it as Jacob was clearly aiming to hit him.

"What?"

"I saw you give the resident gay a piggyback ride. I have reason to believe you two lovebirds are canoodling off campus! I bet you make out in the stalls!" Jacobs eyes got wide and rabid.

Dave shook his head, "Listen here, you little troll. It's Thursday. Do you know what that means?"

"Uhhh Tomorrow is Friday?"

Dave laughed, the gears in his head cranking, "It's chili day. And the hockey team loooooooves them some chili." Jacobs face went white and he mumbled something. "Oh and look at the time!" dave looked at his wrist, there was no watch, he was just being a douche, "It's after lunch!" He smirked, and nodded to a few of his team mates who were walking into the bathroom.

"Oh god! Oh god! No! I'll retract!"

But Dave wasn't hearing it. He picked the gossip king up, and walked into the bathroom. He threw Jacob in, and one by one the team filled the half a dozen stalls.

Dave smirked, and stood outside the door, lazily picking at his nails, the muffled screams of anguish from the blogger just made his grin larger. He opened the door, slightly, "If any of you fuck heads spray, I'll fucking know!"

"You have the 'I just got laid' face," Kurt was learning, and he appeared at Dave's side, causing him to jump slightly.

"Nah. This is my 'Jacob won't be able to smell for a week after he comes out of the bathroom' face. And you should be thanking me, fancy. The little rat bastard almost told the whole school that you're with me, the ugliest bastard here. Now how would you have liked to defend yourself?" Dave leaned against the door, slightly bitter.

"Excuse me?" Kurt raised a brow and tightened his grip on his bag.

"I told him what's up though. How's the ankle?"

"Don't change the subject. And it's fine. You were right about the wrap. It hurts a little, but I can manage. Now why is Jacob suffering the wrath of gastronomically challenged lunch?"

"He's a little fucker and I'm pissy today. Do I need a reason? I defended your honor, accept it and move on." He craned his head, looking at the wall's clock. "15 minutes is enough. I'll see you later." Dave pounded on the door a few times, then turned on his heels and left. Once again, leaving a stunned Kurt in his wake.


	4. Look alive, sunshine

**hey guys! this is a little shorter than I planned, but the whole "writing azimio" part is hard for me, so it will take a while since he'll have dialague in that scene coming up. I hope you enjoy this, read and review and whatnot. i don't have a beta.. so telling me if I fudged something is awesome. Just don't say" You have an error." Tell me what is it, please~**

**yeah, there is cussing and use of the word gay, homo, fag. Sorry.**

* * *

Jacob kept his mouth shut for a record amount of time, not counting the time in 6th grade when some one punched him in the throat and he lost his voice for a week but I digress. Everyone knows that, To Jacob, three days was an amazing amount of time to not speak, but to everyone else it wasn't long enough. His blog exploded that Friday after days of withholding information. Ranging from the mild, "Coach Beiste caught buying ingredients to make cupcakes!" to the sort of expected, "Santana caught with her skirt up again, this time no underwear! Picture under the cut." Although, aside from the initial fear of Jacob's blog, Kurt and Dave felt fine. Not because of what Jacob said, but because no one would believe him anyway. Jacob has said weirder things. Like that Principal Figgens likes to cross-dress on his weekends, or that Brittany only eats pink chalk on Wednesdays.

Kurt was just more scared of Dave. But before your little panties get in a twist, not because Dave was scaring him, well he was, but it was more of a "Oh god Just how much did he change in the few months I've been gone?" and less "Ahhh I wanna go back to Dalton to the creepy pod people and the hive mind." Kurt would take a freak hive over a hive mind any day, but just don't get him started on just how wrong Dalton was for him. Mercedes made the mistake of saying, "Boy, I told you so!" and well… Now she knows not to say "Dalton".

He would shudder every time he found himself not only thinking about Dave, because well when did that happen? But also when he caught himself saying "Dave" and not "Karofsky" or "bumbling idiot" and related terms. In all honesty, that was more frightening than the whole bully aspect. Truthfully, Kurt never hated Dave. He couldn't. It's not like Dave murdered his dog or family member. He just bullied him. And Dave wasn't the worst though. It was just a culmination of everything that caused him to transfer. If Puck could change around, and everyone knows how he used to treat Artie, and become Artie's friend, when why can't Dave? But that was scary and Kurt didn't want to think about it. Which he did. And he'd find himself folding the same set of socks over and over and over again. Which unnerves kurt, because he's not supposed to be spending time picking apart his former bully's personality.

He wasn't Dave's shrink, this wasn't his place to think about how the kid changed.

But it made him paranoid, nonetheless.

One time Kurt made the mistake of thinking about this at school. He was staring at his history textbook and mumbled, spacing out, "When… when did Karofsky become Dave?"

Well that wasn't a mistake at all.

"My dad wanted to call me Michael, but my mom refused so I'm David. Dave. The Big D. Davey-boo if you're being cute," Dave smirked, his constant companion was behind him, picking at her boot laces.

"The big D? I hope that means dumbass."

"You might think so. But I'd say it means something else," his eyes twinkled and Emily scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Pig."

"Lecherous pervert," Kurt rolled his eyes too, and slammed his locker.

"I ain't no vampire, Hummel."

Kurt stopped, slack jawed. Did he really just say that? Kurt didn't say anything remotely close to "leech", but he noticed Emily stifled a laugh. Every time Kurt thought of Vampire, he couldn't help but to think of the literary trash that is Twilight. First off, he glitters? Did he get lost in the arts in crafts? It's not romantic, and even for Kurt, it was really gay. Also, He watches her sleep. That's definitely not romantic, that's sort of stalkerish. And Creepy. And guess who loved Twilight? Blaine. Yeah. Lets not talk about how perfect Kurt thought he was at first. His knight in shining rainbow Armani. He raised a brow, "Why are you here?"

Dave smiled, and shrugged his backpack into a different position, "Coach got on my case. I need some lessons," He beamed, "And guess what, fancy? You're my teacher. You're the best at it."

There was a moment where Kurt thought he was really going to throw up on Dave's shoes, sans bambi comment like the last time he barfed on someone.

Dave saw his face and quickly added, "Hey she gave me a choice. And it was you or Israel and man, we both know what I'd do to that little freak," He shuffled, "But don't worry, bro. I'm smarter than I look, I just need some extra help. It's not like you're trying to teach a little kid how to count to 100 in Japanese…" He sniffed and rubbed his nose, "Man, I'm sorry. But can you not act like this is the worst thing that has ever happened to you? It's like, fuck I dunno, an hour a week? You get extra credit too, dude." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Um so yeah. Later" And just like that he was gone.

And once again, kurt found himself dumbfounded.

It was like he had stepped into the twilight zone and everything was twisted and distorted. He had only been back for a short amount of time, how had things gone so wrong? No. Weird.

Almost like the world was kicked in it's ass and everything as perfect.

He wasn't bullied like he was before, he heard slurs less and less every day. Santana was calming down. (Which Kurt secretly decided that was because Brittany and Artie broke up and everyone and their mother knows how terribly in love they are with each other. But Brittany was.. Clueless to her emotions and Santana was still in denial.) Finn and Rachel were back to being a power couple. Quinn was asserting her strength in being a proud single lady along with Mercedes (But with how bad a certain former bully had been courting her lately, she might not be for so long.)

Well, short of Rachel's wardrobe and Azimio trying to get with Mercedes, the world was perfect. (She wasn't going to let him in that easy though.)

* * *

The whole ride home, Emily chided Dave about Kurt. Of course he'd been acting different to the teen, but that was because Dave was trying to put the past so far behind him that he could forget about it. Naturally, it would take longer for Kurt to forgive than anything else, but Dave had to start trying if dave were to get his ultimate goal. It wasn't creepy or anything, Dave just really liked how Kurt made him feel. "I know you wanna get with him!"

"I do not!"

"Dude!"

"Don't 'Dude' me, bro!"

"Don't 'bro' me, dude!" Emily hit him softly with the sleeve of her super-size hoodie. "Tell me you wanna tap that!" Emily smiled, knowing that what she guessed was correct when Dave's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel and let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Why do you like him?" It was a simple question, for most. But Dave, he knew what the answer was in his heart and soul, but once that message was sent to his mouth, the words were garbled and it would frustrate Dave. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't say it. He took a moment, his fingers tapping on the wheel, and after a minute, he broke his silence.

"Ok. So this is going to sound really gay but deal. Okay. Remember when we watched that weird indie movie about the girl who could like… see through peoples lies, right?" She nodded, "And then she met the one guy who just didn't lie and she started falling in love with him and he started falling in love with her, right?" She nodded again, Unable to see where Dave was going with this. "And he had that speech in the car? Not the one where he was out of the car and was like to Dakota 'Don't tell anyone this but I sort of love you' but the one where Dakota is just talking to him normally?"

"Um. Dave. I don't … I don't understand what this means."

"Hold up, I'm getting there. I just had to make sure you got the reference. Well, Jonah, that dude, he has this little speech he says about what he's looking for. About how he's just looking for some that makes him vibrate. That fills him up with energy. Well. Kurt makes me vibrate."

"So he makes you horny." She smirked

"There are plenty of people in the world that make me horny!-"

"TMI, bro. I don't need to know about you wank off fodder."

He sighed and waited for the light to turn, "But he.. I dunno, sis. He gives me this… light? I don't fucking know, it's fucking stupid."

"That's really gay."

"I'm really gay."

"Touché."

"I'd protect this kid with all I have. And now that I don't have to.. Feel like I have to be some asshole because he's gay and I was the bully, maybe I can work on changing things? Maybe I can get him to see me as 'Dave Karofsky- The man who completes me' and not "Karofsky- The kid who stole my wedding topper and boy-kiss' and then-"

"Wait you kissed him?"

Dave shook his head. "Yes, I told you this before. Like, three times."

Emily tried her hardest to keep her poker-face, she was just messing with him.

"I just want a second chance to prove to him that I don't suck-"

"You do."

"-That I am a better person than I was before. Fuck, sis. Stop making everything so damn dirty." Emily smiled and got out of the vehicle, cackling.

"Just try flowers next time. Or a flower." Dave just smiled. He couldn't get angry at her, she was his only sister after. But he got his bag and walked inside, greeted by the smell of dinner. "Fuck yeah! Steak!"

The simplest things always made Dave happy.

* * *

This was the third time in as many days that Mercedes had to call Kurt to talk about Azimio. By this time, Kurt had known more about Azimio than he ever had imagined he would know. Apparently, Azimio's mom had chewed him out pretty badly shortly after Kurt left for Dalton, and he decided that he didn't want to be like his cousin. His cousin… well. He's in jail, simply put. And Azimio didn't want that. So he stopped the bullying, which he won't lie, was hard. He felt weird just going from class to class, and not strolling down the freshman hallway, inducing terror inspired piss-stains on pants. But Azimio listened to his mom, he was always a momma's boy.

He just didn't, as he put to Mercedes "Ain't no one touching my ass but a sheet of toilet paper!"

Kurt also found out that even though Azimio knows Dave is gay, that only changed the superficial aspects of their friendship. Azimio didn't care, and he knew for a long time that maybe Dave was gay. But before, when Dave was hating himself and scared of who he was, Azimio didn't want to press the conversation. So he let Dave do what he thought was right in that time.

But when Dave was done, and his heart was spent, Azimio was there. "Man, It's okay. You like dick! I like pussy! You're Dave." Which, truth be told, caught Dave off-guard. He had expected some tirade about how he didn't want to be friends with a homo and that he's going to go run off and start butt-fucking every gay man in the tri-state area and how suddenly he'd want to wear name-brands and only care about fashion. But he didn't. Dave was Dave. "Don't be a fag and cry on me! This shirt is new and I gotsta look good for mah lady!" Dave just smiled then, and went in for a bro-fist but Azimio said that just once, he'll get a hug. Dave never told Azimio how much that really meant to him that night.

Much to the dismay of Emily, she was always wary of him, Dave and Azimio were tighter than ever.

So in the past few days, Kurt knew more about Azimio and Dave than he ever thought. And almost, to the point where he thought about agreeing with Mercedes when she said they should go on a double-date.

Almost.

Kurt hadn't talked enough to Dave to justify it. But maybe… maybe he could use the date to know DAVE and not KAROFKSY?

No, he didn't want that. His bully was his bully, why was this so confusing?

He was sure.

Or was he?

After the 16th time of being asked, Kurt gave in. Mercedes squealed and told Kurt he had to come over Friday after school and help her pick an outfit out, since they had decided to go to Breadstixs Friday evening. That gave Kurt a few days to talk to his dad… Which would be less of a struggle than he thought. She had gotten off the phone shortly after then, presumably to talk to Azimio. And… well naturally Dave found out he had been set up. Which, was something he only talked about in a passing to his friend. But Dave didn't want to ask Kurt out second-hand like that.

That's why the next day he showed up to school with a bouquet of flowers. No, not roses. A set of daisies he'd been eyeing up. Every daisy was a different color, and Azimio and Emily both called it the gayest thing he could give.

And he walked right up to that boy, bouquet hidden, and said, "Hey Kurt." with a smile. Kurt stared in return, but took a second to react when he saw the flowers shoved into his face. "Lets make this legit. Let's go on a date. And I don't want to hear you said 'yeah sure' to your friend, I wanna hear you say it to my face."

Kurt's hand gently wrapped around the flowers, and his face didn't falter, "Yeah. Sure. I'll see you Friday." Kurt smirked, this would be interesting.

Dave felt lighter than air the whole day.

Which, admittedly, made him feel really fucking gay.

But he loved it.


	5. I'm still alive

_**So, I dunno. I got to the date scene and I sort of was stuck. I couldn't write Azimio and Mercedes for the life of me, so I sort of avoided it. But ehhh. Anyway. I don't own glee, and I hope you like this. Read and review :)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

He had sat down the flowers in his locker, and when Dave rounded the corner, all he heard was catcalls and a chorus of "Ow ow! Get some!" Kurt blushed deeper than he thought he ever could. How had things progressed like this? Was everyone here just more accepting than he thought? Or was it just because the two main bullies in the school backed down and grew up?

But that day when Dave formally asked him out felt like a day from hell. Which is odd, because everything went perfectly. He felt like he might wake up, was this some elaborate dream? Did someone plant this.. Notion to be nice to people in the heads of Azimio and Karofsky? Was this something like Inception? Maybe Kurt just thought too much.

It was weird, not being slushied. Kurt even started to not bring a second set of clothes, or spending a class period fixing his hair and showering. His clothes weren't being ruined, which was amazing for his wallet as he could buy more clothes. Looking fabulous was his number one priority. Which was something he missed at Dalton. Sure, the uniform made it easy to get ready in the morning, but it was stuffy and constricting and hot. God it was hot. Not all parts of the campus was air conditioned. Kurt was thankful he left before the weather started getting really hot outside. And Blaine…

Blaine let the school get to him. Kurt tried to get his friend to join him in McKinley, but Blaine refused profusely. He didn't want to leave his safe haven. Where he was accepted. His home. Finn had started calling Dalton Kurt's own Gay Hogwarts. But that led Finn to ask Kurt if he felt like their home was like the Dursley's. And a twinge of regret would run though his heart and settle in his gut. But Kurt would just ignore it, and Finn would say something along the lines of, "Oh man don't tell anyone I like Harry Potter! That's really nerdy…" But kurt would just smile sweetly at his brother and tell him not to worry.

Kurt's mind jolted back to the real world when his locker mate slammed their locker and walked off. Kurt paused a moment, and turned around, shutting his own locker.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

He wasn't surprised at how the day went. Dave crossed paths with Kurt one after he asked him out legitimately in front of the school, and Kurt turned around, before Dave could notice how beet-red he was. Dave just smiled, a renewed swagger in his steps. Dave figured Kurt ran off because at one side was his sister, and the other was Azimio. Naturally, Emily was sending dagger glares to Azimio, but the kid just smirked and fixed his letterman jacket. Dave had stopped wearing his, but he kept it in his truck, just in case he ever felt the need to have it again. It was more of a token of his past now. He kept it to remind himself that he didn't have to be that person anymore, that he didn't feel the need to feel compelled to cover his tracks. To hide who he is. To deny who he is.

Because the fact of the matter is, and everyone knew this, but Dave was gay. And he spent so long being closeted, and he was lucky, in a way. He could have spent his whole life in the closet, and found himself married to a woman, and have children, because he was too scared to be who he was. Every time Dave found himself imagining that future, that future he might have, it hurt more than thinking about crawling out of Narnia. Because what if he, in that painful future, finally found the courage to come out. Would he have ruined his wife's life? His kids? He'd rather die than let that happen. And then that led to other things he didn't want to focus on. He thought that future would hurt much more than actually being out and proud, instead of hitting his head against the closet door wishing he could change.

Dave was trying his hardest to be happy. But he too found himself thinking too much.

"Man I am so stoked for Friday, "Azimio said, a smile on his face, "It can't come fast enough."

Dave just nodded, and felt his hands start to sweat.

Brittany found Dave shortly after school that day, with Santana at her side. "So like. I heard that you're like totally gay."

"It makes sense. Because you rejected half of the cheerios team, including B and I." Santana raised a brow and smiled.

"I totally want to be your hag."

Santana laughed at her friend, "Really, Britt?"

"Why not?"

"Britt, first off. I told you I was gay a long time ago. Fuck, you were the first person I told. But you were drunk."

"Oh."

"Remember that party last summer? You tried getting in my pants and I told you I didn't even want to kiss you and you got all sad? And then I just.. Well hugged you and told you that I'm gay."

"Oh! And that you like K-"

"SHH."

"But everyone knows, gayboy. You asked him out. You gave him rainbow flowers, that's really gay." Santana locked pinkies with her friend, "Don't lie. You wanna tap that."

"San!" Brittany giggled, "Can I be your hag?"

"Do you even know what a hag is, B?"

"Um. Mercedes. She's totally Kurt's hag."

"Oh hoho! My girl is smart!" Brittany just beamed. Dave just looked at the two cheerios, and nodded to Brittany.

"Omigawd!"

"We're a two for one deal, Davey. We'll see you Friday before your date. We're making sure you can leave the house. Byebye"

Dave just shook his head, smiling.

Emily quirked a brow, "Those two are totally in love with each other." Azimio laughed.

"Girl, those two ain't gay. They just besties is all."

"Um. They are totally lesbians. You could see it in the one girls eyes and how she looked at the one who wants to be Dave's hag. Totally."

"Man, she is dating that guy in a wheelchair!"

"Um, have you not heard of 'big gay beards' Where someone who is gay uses someone from the opposite gender to hide their sexuality."

"Like with Finn and Rachel!"

"Almost, but Finn is actually straight and Rachel is a creepy little adult baby."

"I don't see where you are going."

"You're dumb. They're gay. End of story. No disputes. Don't fight back. I don't care." And with that, Emily just left. Turned around and went in to her classroom. Azimio looked to Dave for answers but he just shrugged and left it as that.

* * *

The rest of the week was surprisingly quick and uneventful. Friday was hectic. Kurt found himself not only worrying about what he was going to wear, but also what Mercedes was going to wear. Kurt settled and looked surprisingly casual that night. He wore a soft faintly stripped black and dark grey thin sweater, a blue tee shirt, a leather jacket that he had stolen from Finn, faded dark jeans and a pair of black chucks. He felt well, adequate. Not fabulous but it would have to do. Now taking the time to adjust Mercedes date outfit would take longer. But she finally settled on a freakishly soft grey wrap-around sweater, over a purple silk top, a pair of skinny jeans tucked into knee high boots.

Now Mercedes was fabulous.

Brittany and Santana didn't fail Dave. Well, they just embarrassed him. Of all the shirts they could have made him wear, they made him wear pink. It was a shirt he stashed away in the corner of his closet, hoping no one would ever see it. But they forced him on it. After a dozen comments from Santana about his chest hair, he was finally dressed. Pink shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, black shoes. Simple. Santana cracked a joke about how he was ready to go make gaybies with Kurt and that if he hurt him, she'd kick his ass and this time the boys wouldn't have anything to do with it. Dave knew that Azimio wasn't going to dress up, just wear a tee shirt and some jeans like normal.

Thankfully, they all found themselves on time. Kurt sat next to Mercedes, who sat across from Azimio, leaving Dave to sit across from Kurt. No one was too late, and no one sat there for 20 minutes waiting. But it just meant awkward fumbling with words. Until Kurt spoke up, looking directly at Azimio.

"So I used to think you were an idiot. Why fake it?"

But the large boy just shrugged, "I dunno, man. Just felt like it. You always pick on the ones you like, right? And I'm not saying I picked on you because I liked you, I picked on you because I like your girl here and you were the closest to her. So…I dunno." Azimio just rubbed his neck, "Man it's hard. I'm just a big teddy bear, I know I've got some spikes but everyone does. No one is perfect."

"Sometimes people have to change to survive." Dave added, his eyes on his plate, "Because if they didn't change, if they refuse to change, then a part of them dies."

"Totally. If I would continue to be an ass, I'd always be an ass. That's not me, bro. I'm just a bit defensive."

The silence overtook again, at least the silence between Kurt and Dave. Mercedes and Azimio were immersed in a conversation about music. Kurt locked eyes with Dave, and sat back.

"So I saw you sing."

Dave's grip on his fork tightened, remembering the night at the rock show a few months ago, "That's silly, fancy. I don't sing."

"Oh I'm sure you do."

He pursed his lips and composed himself, "Okay. So say I did sing, who was there? What did I sing?"

"I'm sure I could ask your sister. She was the guitarist after all. And I don't know, I don't follow heavy music."

Curses. Foiled by his sister. Dave knew Emily would tell the kid everything regardless. She would smile so big her dimples appeared, and tell Kurt everything he wanted to hear."I don't sing."

"Oh? I was there. I saw you. Blaine saw you."

"Well then you saw that I don't sing. I fucking rock." Dave leaned back, a smirk on his face. Azimio smiled.

"Yeah my homie rocks! You and Em, man. A killer duo. Man, I know she hates me, but she can sure wail on that guitar." He mimicked an air guitar for a moment before the look from Mercedes caused him to put his arms back down. Dave smiled and laughed.

"I guess it's no secret that lately I've been joining my sister at her gigs because their vocalist left, " he shrugged. "I don't like singing. But I love rocking. It sort of makes me feel really bad ass. And before you ask, I'd never join glee. That's no fun. I'd just fight with you all the time. Everyone knows that you guys have to fight for what you want to sing. I just want to do what I want to do, and that's easy because the band listens to the same music as me." Dave had found himself massacring the breadstick on his plate without even realizing it, and pushed the empty plate away.

The conversation after went smoothly afterwards. Azimio and Mercedes were.. Well you couldn't say a word to them because it was like the world was only them. Kurt looked at them, a twinge of sadness in his eyes. He wished he could have that. But he sat here, across from Dave, telling himself he'd never have that. Wishing himself that he'd never have that with Dave off all people, but it was empty. Because when he did turn to face Dave, and they did talk, it was like the sounds from the restaurant dulled and the lights dimmed and it was only them. And something clicked, like someone flipped a switch. And Kurt found himself completely drawn to Dave, hanging on his every word.

If Dave could read minds, he'd agree with Kurt. It was like the world around them fell, and it was only them. And for a few hours in time, it felt great.


	6. A spattering of problems and decisions

**Sorry, the wait was freakishly long. I've just been having problems writing lately, and I've been busy with RL shit because suddenly I have a life and all I want to do is sleep. Anyways, happy readings and whatever. 3**

**

* * *

**

Azimio and Mercedes had left shortly after their bill was paid. (They all agreed to have separate bills.) They wanted to continue their date so they wandered off to the movies. Kurt and Dave sat awkwardly at the table for a few minutes after they were left behind. Dave kept wiping his hands on his pants, his hands feeling increasingly clammy, and every little sound on the restaurant felt like it was amplified. They didn't have the conversation of their friends to hang on and intrude, so it dwindled for a moment.

Kurt spoke first, "So what changed?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but even then the way he spoke sent shivers down Dave's spine. His hands were on the table, delicately playing with the ring that held the napkin, rolling it back and forth between his hands. "What caused you to grow up and become a man?" Kurt aimed and rolled the ring to Dave.

"Time," Dave said before he sighed softly and caught the napkin ring. "Time. I started to see that I was projecting my hate of myself on to other people. And then I hated myself more for making you hate me, which was the exact opposite I thought I'd feel. I thought I'd feel better if I got you to hate me. But it just hurt more, y'know?" He pushed it back to Kurt.

"Well, I could guess that. But being nice to me won't change the past." He flicked the ring and it spun a few times before rattling to the table, "Defending me won't make me like you." He swiped a hand against his bangs, correcting them, before rolling the napkin ring back to Dave.

Dave took a second to think, his eyes on the silver band on the table. "This," he sighed again, "I know this. But that doesn't mean I can't try to make it better. Everyone has their bullies, right? Sometimes… they're just more inward than others. I may have picked on you, but everything I said to you just bounced off and multiplied in my head. Stuck on repeat. Just nonstop all that little voice in my head said was 'Fag', 'Homo', and whatever. Then after a while that little voice got a mind of it's own and all I heard was 'Worthless', 'Waste of space', 'Fat', and 'Ugly'. Just over and over, louder and louder." His eyes went dim in thought. "And I went to a dark place and I thought no one could pull me out." Kurt was silent, his eyes on his hands. "But my sister…" He sighed again, "Emily is a saint. She came back home, because for a long time she was living with our aunt in Dayton because she was going to a certain school that had an awesome music program nearby, but whatever. She came back home. Told me she, " and he laughed, "Felt a disturbance in the Karofksy-force and had to come back." He smiled, "She found me one day, sitting in the park, staring into my coffee, and gave me this lecture. I can't remember what she said, but I remember she said something about in order for me to stop bullying, I need to stop being bullied. And I had to stop. And she helped me accept myself. Which is an odd thing for her to do, but she did." He rolled it back to Kurt.

Kurt was silent, the cold metal ring was under his cupped hand. "How dark?"

"The light was almost off."

"I'm sorry I brought this up."

"No, it's fine. You of all people shouldn't be asking, but you off all people deserve an answer."

"Wh-" "I'm sorry. I know you don't like me, or can really even stand me. And if that's not true then you've not given my any hints as to otherwise. Quite frankly I'm surprised you're even here." Dave leaned back, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on the spot above Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt took his turn to sigh and spoke softly, "Honestly, me too. I didn't want to. I didn't even know Mercedes even wanted to be with Azimio-"

"Everyone can change."

"-and when she asked me to come with, I thought she was lying because of the way she spoke. Somehow her speeches about Azimio went from likening him to a waste of space, to somehow seeing him as a man. And it terrified me, because it made me think that the same thing could happen to me, with you. Now I've started to notice things about you, and it's frightening. The color of your hair when the sun hits it, the gorgeous mix of the colors in your eyes, " Kurt's eyes drifted to the windows and he spoke even softer now, "That smile you have when you think no one is looking and your head is in the clouds. The way your face softens when someone calls you 'Dave' and not 'Karofsky'. It scares me. That I can see you as human after how I felt for so long. That I notice those silly things. It shouldn't be this easy to stop holding a grudge, but lately, I just don't care. It's like you've been replaced w-"

"But I have been replaced."

"-ith someone who actually cares about more than how the world perceives him."

"But how he perceives himself. Kurt, I used to think I was some monster because of what I did to you, that I deserved every bad thing that happened to be. That I." and his voice broke, "deserved to die as punishment. And it tore away at my soul. My heart. I hated what I did, and I'm sorry and I'll apologize until a die. But I can't take that back. I can't travel back and change everything. I can just hope I can give you something that replaces that pain that I caused. Some sort of solace."

"Even though our interaction these past few months since my return has been minimal at best, when we have spoke to each other, it showed me you changed. And at first it confused me and I thought I walked into the twilight zone or something, or that I was dreaming and it would turn in to some horrific nightmare and I'd never be able to get the blood out of my new cashmere sweater," Dave smiled as Kurt continued to speak, "But it turned out to be real life, and it was very much welcome, surprisingly."

Dave locked eyes with Kurt, which was something he was avoiding all night. "I like you, Kurt. I like you a lot, so much some days that it just hurts but in a way that is almost sort of enjoyable. To me, you're so… fuck I dunno, dude… So beautiful that if an angel were to look at you, it would just burst into a cloud of feathers and halos at the sight." He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned, "And it fucking sucks that you make me feel like this."

"Well, sorry," Kurt retorted, his words laced with sarcasm.

"It sucks because it feels good. And I don't think… I don't think I could ever make you feel the same way about me."

Kurt's expression softened, feeling momentarily apologetic over his previous sarcastic comment. "I… I think that your progression recently has given me motivation to prove you otherwise," He smiled. "Dave, you're human. I'm human. If you have the will to change, then what makes you believe it would be hard to change my opinion."

"You hate me, though."

"I never said that, now did I?" Kurt laid his hand on the table, reaching out, signaling Dave to grab his hand. Dave furrowed his brow, but soon his large hand joined the hand of Kurt in an embrace and Kurt squeeze tightly, "I know how you feel. Like the world is against you. As hard as it is for you to say you like it, it's that much harder for me. I'm so used to be the one chasing guys, and to find someone right in front of me that likes me for me, it's unnerving. But you are changing, so I'll give you a chance." Dave smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand, unable to speak. "Now let's get out off here." Kurt let go and went to reach into his pocket for his wallet.

"Don't." Dave said quickly before slapping some money on to the table.

"Bu-"

"Kurt," He smiled, "This is a date. I asked you. I'll pay."

"Someday I'll get you back." Kurt's smile mirrored Dave, soft and gentle, but powerful.

"I hope so," Dave said, getting up, walking outside with Kurt.

They stood outside for a moment, Kurt rocking back and forth on his heels. "So, I'll see you Monday at school?" Dave nodded and smiled, "No good-night kisses though please."

"How about a hug?" Dave asked, opening his arms. Kurt shrugged playfully and let Dave wrap his arms around him. A hug. Something simple that opened so many doors. Kurt closed his eyes and let the scent of Dave waft in to his nose. Naturally, he smelled of their dinner, but peculiarly, he smelled of citrus, and mint. After what felt like a only a second, the boys let go and went their separate ways to their cars, and drove to their homes, light in the heart.

Dave laid down later that night, a smile on his face and a hope in his chest.

_His fingers traced lazy circles against the other's shoulder. The touch was mesmerizing. Calming and seductive wrapped up in one simple gesture. For a short second, the cells of his skin would light up. Sending shockwaves to his head and his heart, but only to die out for a second in time and then to be lit up again by the touch, a continuous cycle of dopamine streaming directly into his brain. His skin was on fire and the only thing that solved it was the cooling touch of his companion, and with every circle, it felt like the world was getting slower and slower. It felt like it was taking longer and longer for the circles to repeat. It was silly, craving such a simple thing. Yearning for it with every cell. Every atom. He tugged himself closer to the man who was sharing the bed with him, drawn in by his scent. A mix of clean flesh and the remnants of dinner._

_Dave smiled and grunted, pulling the half-naked man closer to him as he picked up the subtle hints. The lazy circles slowly morphed into lumpy hearts as he had more skin to draw on. He smiled, his head in a daze. It felt like a thousand years have passed and that the past was just a dream. Some days he'd fear that this was all just dream and he'd awake up, alone and encaged in his sheets, a cold sweat causing the blankets to stick uncomfortably. Even just when the thought would cross his mind, he'd feel this sense of loneliness that centered itself right above his belly button, and sat there like a heavy brick in his stomach that he just couldn't digest. And it would make him sick and it would take a moment for his brain to recover and to send him signals that it was okay._

_Sometimes, when Kurt knew what was going on, he'd softly stroke his cheek, kissing his forehead, a whisper of reality on his lips. He'd coo and gently smooth down his lovers hair, the soft curls caressing his fingers. He'd like to think that he was bringing Dave back down to earth, but with every time Kurt would touch him, Dave would feel like his was floating off, the only thing tethering him to earth would be the red string that has tied the two together for ages, tightly (and the two hoped permanently) bonded to their heartstrings. In the beginning, the string was just one small thread, easily destroyed. But through years of patience and desire, the thread would splint and branch off, wrapping itself around their hearts, the original length getting thicker, and stronger as their adoration for the other grew._

Kurt sighed and his fingers found his way over to Dave's shoulder and he softly outlined the shape of his muscles, his body radiating passion and joy. And Dave sighed, content with the world.

Dave woke up the next morning, a pang in his heart but a smile on his face. That dream… It felt too freakishly real to just be a dream, and it made his heart hurt in the best way possible.


	7. Decisions in the night

Emily had spent the last weekend visiting her old friends at her aunts house, and promptly, after reading the vague email from Dave, walked straight into his room (When she returned at 3 in the morning on Monday), disregarding his privacy, and grabbed the nearest soft object (which turned out to be a dog toy) and pelted Dave directly on the face in his sleep. Dave bolted up and roared, "What the fuck, Em!"

Emily just smiled and dodged the return throw, hiding behind his bedroom door for a moment before leaping onto Dave, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him rabidly. "TELL ME EVERYTHING, I MUST KNOW. EVERYTHING." He eyes were wild, and Dave noted that she was either seriously sleep deprived, or wigging out on something, what he hoped at least was legal. "Everything," She hissed.

"Dude. First off. Fucking creepy. Stop that. Secondly, dude. It's fucking," He checks his clock, the glowing green lights burning into his eyes, "DUDE. Fucking 3:15am. Really?" He rolled over, shrugging her off of him. "Lemme sleep more."

She latched on to him again, "Do. Not. Avoid. This."

"Dude. What the f-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD. YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING. I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING."

At this point, the young girl, with a fresh haircut and newly dyed purple hair, was panting heavily, a crazed look in her eyes. "Emily," he said slowly, "You're sort of freaking me out, it's scaring me. Just calm down and I'll tell you in the morning."

Emily whined and rolled off Dave, and the bed completely, landing on the floor clumsily, "But I wanna knooowwwwww. And if you don't tell me then I have to go attempt sleeeep and I just drove all the way back here and I'm wiiirrreeeddd. I pounded down like, 2 five hour energies and my heart is beating out of my chest but holy shit man I feel like I could run to Chicago and back," She got up, her hand on her heart, "Dave oh my god feel my heart, man, dude it's soo fast."

Dave rolled again, facing away from his sister, "I am not touching your heart."

"Why? Because it's by my tits, dude you're to-"

"Gay. I know. Leave me alone or I'll fart in your face."

"Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay… dude it's starting to sound weird. Do you ever get that? You say a word so much, or spell it, and it just starts to sound weird? Weird."

" Go away," he mumbled into his pillow.

"My hands are shaking."

"That's cool. Leave me alone."

"What if I die, Davey? WHAT IF I DIE? DAVEY OH MY GOD I'M DYING."

He rolled over, facing her, "Calm the fuck down," he said, emphasizing the cuss before he closed his eyes again.

"But I'm dy-"

"No. You're. Not."

"But -"

"No. Go." he pulled the blanket over his head, and Emily sighed, and slumped out of the room.

Dave's phone chimed "New text: Em" 17 times over the next two hours.

* * *

"It was uneventful," Dave said quietly, on the drive to school. Emily was slumped in her seat, her eyes half closed in tiredness. She hazily looked over at Dave, questioning him silently. "I mean, Don't get me wrong. We talked, we did a lot of talking. I guess it was good. I just don't know, Em." He ran a hand over his eyes, "I think.. I think he said he's giving me a chance. But I don't know what that means. Are we dating now? Or is he just testing the waters? I'm confused."

Emily quirked a smile, "That's good, Davey," she whispered, eyes closed again. Dave looked at her in confusion. "Before you say anything, it is good. He's scared, give him time, it's moving in the right direction though." She yawned, and pulled the beanie on her head down to cover her eyes.

"I wish mom would have let you stay at home," Dave mumbled softly, but Emily grunted in response.

After dropping his zombie sister off at the nurses office to take a quick morning nap, the girl was lucky enough to have classes that were just fillers in the morning, Dave found his locker being blocked by a smiling Kurt.

"Good morning, Dave."

"Um.. Morning," Dave looked at this locker for a moment, Kurt taking the silent hint to move so he could open it.

"So I've been thinking a lot this weekend. I mean really thinking, pros and cons sort of thinking"

_Oh great_, Dave though, spinning the lock, and stuffing his book bag in, pulling out his math textbook and accompanying notebook.

"About us and-."

_Here we go, he's going to let me down. At least he's doing it softly. I bet it's that pod kid from the school he was at._

"While I've only ever dated on other person before, and might I add that the passion died down quickly as I realized he only ever saw me a cute-"

_And now I want to kick the kid's ass. Kurt is more than cute. Angels make porns about him. Not that.. Not that I think about that. No, that's… shut up Dave.. _

"I believe, that after," Kurt was picking at his nails now, and Dave had two choices, stare at this hands, which looked really soft today, or stare at the sports calendar on this locker door. He kept to the calendar, it felt like safe bet. "that after Friday, and how you've been so chivalrous, and how you've been so careful of yourself around me, that I just want to tell you-"

_Holy crap, brace yourself, Dave. Don't act out. Just stare and nod when he tells you he doesn't even want to be friends._

"That I'm not single anymore." And Kurt just smirked, his hands crossed over his chest.

_Well I didn't see that coming…_ "Um, so you came to tell me since Friday you've gotten a new boyfriend." Dave picked a spot in the back of his locker, hoping the disappointment wasn't showing. All he wanted to do was slam his locker and book it to anywhere, anywhere but there.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought you should know."

"Why?"

"Are you stuck on repeat?"

Dave pursed his lips, and flicked a tongue out to wet them anxiously. "Why. Did. You. Tell. Me." Dave let out a breath of air.

"Because," Kurt reached out, and linked arms with Dave, "because you're my boyfriend."

Dave's brain stalled and sputtered, a dopey grin appeared on his face. 'Kurt, next time, talk to me about it."

Kurt let go, "Why? Because you suddenly don't want me?" His arms were crossed again, and his perfected bitchface was on.

Dave shook his head, still smiling, "Not that. You scared me," He closed his locker, books in one hand, "I was so sure you'd have this over-dramatic story about you don't even want to be friends with me and that.. That that kid from that school won you over and whatever. I don't know what I would have done.

Kurt smiled softly, and went around to the other side of Dave, taking his hand in his, "Your hands are sweaty."

"Well, yeah. I was nervous, and scared."

"Sorry, boo."

"Please, use a different name. That's weird."

"So what was up with your sister today? She looked dead on her feet."

"She went to Dayton, which is only an hour and a half away, but she left at like 1:30am or something, so she slammed back a bunch of energy drinks and she crashed right before we left for school. She woke me up, she was acting like a possessed demon."

"What did she want?"

Dave passed Kurt his phone, "All those messages are from her.

Kurt smiled and laughed, scrolling through the messages.

_Text from Em, 3:37am "JUST TELL ME."_

_Text from Em, 3:52am, "I THINK I'M DYING. JUST TELL ME."_

_Text from Em, 4:15am, "DAVE MY HEART JUST SKIPPED. TELL ME."_

_Text from Em, 4:18am, "DAVE WHAT IF I DIE BEFORE YOU TELL ME?"_

_Text from Em, 4:23am, "I can't feel my face."_

_Text from Em, 4:24am, "I have to pee."_

Kurt let go of Dave's hand for a moment, stopping in the middle of the hallway, nearly buckled over in laughter, "Your sister, she is insane."

Dave nodded, and looked around awkwardly at the people walking past them, "Come on.'

"What, afraid of people seeing you with me?"

"No, afraid of people thinking my boyfriend-" _it feels weird saying that _"-Is insane and needs to be locked up. I have to get to math. I don't want Mr. Reynolds to get all cranky at me"

Kurt smiled and stood up, taking his hand again, "You're right. I have World Lit first hour-"

"-With the old lady?" Kurt just nodded. Dave looked horrified, "I'm sorry. You better run."

Kurt laughed and let go of his hand again, "I'll see you later?" Dave nodded. Kurt smiled sweetly, and walked in the other direction, his shoulder brushing against Dave deliberately.

Suddenly, it felt like Dave's whole world was on fire.

* * *

"I wanna see your band perform."

Dave blinked, a pizza slice in his mouth. He looked down for a second only moments before, but it was just long enough for Kurt and Mercedes to join Dave and Azimio. Azimio howled in laughter. Mercedes patted Azimio on the back as he started to choke on air.

"I'm serious."

"I uh, I don't know when our next gig is." Dave's eyes darted around the cafeteria, landing on his sister, sluggishly walking to the table. It a took a moment, but she stopped, and sat next to Dave. "You look beat up.'

"I'm. Tired."

"Your fault, if you-"

'When do you perform next, Emily?" Kurt sat down, finally, "The sweetest, best guitar player in all of Ohio."

Emily looked at Kurt, her eyes empty, "You didn't have to suck up. I would have answered you, regardless of any compliments. But thank you." She smiled sweetly and Kurt was unable to decipher if it was sincere, or one a serial killer uses on her victims. "Friday." She turned to Dave, "it's in Dayton, that club we went to like, two months ago. They want us back again. And they knew that we were switching around lead singers, but they requested you for this show." She stabbed at the lettuce

Kurt smiled at Dave, "I can't wait. I'll be there."

Emily tilted her head, and looked at Dave, questioning.

Dave smiled back, lost in Kurt's eyes, and nodded, "Neither can I."

"You two are so cute it might just make me barf up my lunch, and I haven't even began eating." Mercedes made a face and Azimio just laughed, his eyes locked on to the sassy girl at this side.

Emily looked around the room, looking for an escape plan, but just busied herself with her lunch, but not before she texted Dave, asking-no, telling him, to inform her what happened.

After his phone chirped, he just nodded at Emily, and finished his lunch.


	8. I only see you

**Here we go. This is the end. It's not how I had planned it at first. But I did a boo-boo and accidentally deleted my first draft, which was much longer but lacked the perfect song. And also, I changed the title when I updated this. It used to be "Covered in Ash" which I don't even know why I titled it that, but when I re-named it the title fit so much better. I just want to thank you guys for favorite clicks and reviewing and just generally reading this. Thanks so much. 3 May the hiatus bring all the writers out from hiding.**

* * *

The first gig that Kurt went to after becoming Dave's boyfriend was normal and uneventful. Dave sang a few songs, which were amazing. And after that they sort of fell into a ritual. Dave went to everything New Directions did, and Kurt went to every gig that their band had. Kurt had tried for a few weeks to try to get Dave to join Glee but he refused. That was something he did with his friends, away from Dave. They both needed that.

Their relationship lulled, but not the bad sort of lull. It was comfortable. Enjoyable. Kurt and Blaine always agreed on what to watch, what to listen to, where to go, so they never watched anything new. Dating Dave… it opened up new genres of movies and music, new venues to bond at. Sure they bickered, but they took turns with who would make the decisions. Zombie movies for every musical. A football or hockey game for every shopping trip or fashion show.

Much to Kurt's dismay, Dave would still clutch to his polos and tee-shirts. Much to Dave's dismay (or extreme sexual frustration), Kurt still wore skinny jeans tucked in to his boots. But they always made it work. When they'd bicker, Dave would normally just stop and smile and stare at Kurt until he mellowed out. Kurt would whisper an apology and Dave would hug him and kiss his forehead (And their hearts would flutter and somersault), and proceed on with their day and planning.

* * *

Some time after secretly (Well, almost.) dating, Kurt told his father that he and Dave were an item. Which, was frightening. All Burt did was sit in his worn out chair, his hand slowly rubbing his face and chin. Kurt sat on the edge of his seat, perching, his hands rubbing together nervously. Carole playfully slapped Burt's hand and giggled out a "Burt, stop that. Can't you see how scared he is?"

Burt chuckled and Kurt's heart and hands eased "It's okay, son. Finn's been bringing around Dave for a few weeks before you transferred back. Just when you weren't home. After football practice and whatnot. He's a good kid, but it took me a while to feel comfortable around him. And now I know you're comfortable with him, so it just eases my mind a little bit. Be careful though, okay son?" Burt locked eyes with Kurt, "I really don't want to get more pamphlets for you." He smiled and got up, patting Kurt on the shoulder before he left the room.

Kurt sighed and slumped in his chair, his mind rattled but calmed significantly when his phone chirped at a text from Dave about the time and date of a special gig he was planning. Special. He smiled and wondered if Dave was planning something for them, but his stomach gurgled and twisted when Emily texted him next telling him he better wear something nice to that gig. What was he planning?

* * *

Kurt was surprised when it was Emily who started singing first. He was even more surprised at her voice as she belted out "Letterbomb" from Green Day. (But he had to ask her what song she was singing later.) But he only noticed Emily for a moment until his eyes darted to Dave, who was standing less than 3 feet away from her, expertly playing guitar. A talent he wasn't even aware that Dave had. Last time he saw him play, it was just his hands death gripping on the microphone stand. Emily recently told him that that night, months ago when Kurt had drag Blaine out of their stuffy Dalton library, was Dave's first time fronting.

He wanted to ask him if that night he saw Kurt in the audience, but Kurt knew how bright the lights are on stage so it was unlikely. But a little, egotistical voice inside his head hoped that he did.

The second song in Kurt was starting to get worried that Dave wasn't going to sing. His eyes kept darting to Dave, but his eyes never moved to Kurt. Just between the floor, his guitar and Emily. Who seemed to be having some sort of non-verbal communication, which caused Dave to tense up before the third song.

Emily started the song, her on acoustic guitar and Dave's eyes disappeared and trailed off.(Emily told him that that night at the club was a tribute day

And then Kurt realized who was singing.

"_The words get trapped in my mind, I'm sorry if I don't take the time to feel the way I do" _Dave's eyes were locked on Kurt. "_'Cause from the first day you came into my life, my time ticks around you"_

Kurt knew this song. Dave played it all the time. "_But then I need your voice as a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in of me"_ It was on the cd that never left his car. _"So tell me when it's time to say I love you" _Emily smiled as Kurt darted to the stage, a silent motion from her nudged him. He knew this song. Now he understood why Emily asked him to look nice. She was planning on Kurt running up to join them, secretly planning this. But then again, Emily had previously joked that she was the biggest fan girl to every gay man she met so it was understandable she'd try to make a big scene about the two teenaged boys.

It wasn't until Kurt opened his mouth and sang next to Dave that Dave even acknowledged that he was there. _"All I want is you to understand that when I take your hand its 'cause I want to." _He smiled and softened, his hand clasped tightly around Kurt's. "_We're all born in a world of doubt. But there's no doubt. I figured out… I love you" _

Dave's hand tightened as he looked to Kurt, realizing that the sung lyrics were more than just reciting the song, but a proclamation from the heart. Emily's eyes were at the two, giant leaking puppy dog eyes of happiness. The crowd "Aww"ed at the two boys, (Kurt later found out after the glee of the show wore off that Emily had specifically harassed this club, a niche gay bar, for this gig.) and a few of the older spectators howled and whistled at the two. _"And I feel lonely for all the losers that will never take the time to say what is really on their mind. Instead they just hide away. And yet they'll never have someone like you to guide them and help along the way" _

The crowed clapped and cheered as Kurt and Dave embraced each other, kissing passionately as the song started to close. Nothing has ever felt as right before to them as this moment, at this place, at this time. Kurt had fallen in love with Dave. Which, to Dave, was the ultimate gift ever. He had so many plans for them. For so far in the future. So many things that he wanted to experience and all he could picture was having Kurt beside him in every situation.

"_So tell me when its time to say I love you"_


End file.
